Some computer networking environments can include routers and switches that forward data and information between different computers and networks. However, there can be disadvantages associated with routers and switches within networking environments. For example, if a router or a switch experiences a point of failure, or failure of one or more of its critical components, a portion of the network associated with that device may become inoperative and typically remains that way until a technician arrives and repairs the disabled device. This problem can be further exacerbated when the disabled router or switch is deployed in a remote area that is not staffed with any personnel thereby resulting in additional downtime while a technician travels to the remote area.
Even when the router or switch is deployed in a local area that is staffed with personnel, the inoperative portion of the network can still experience extended downtime. For example, the downtime can be prolonged when replacement hardware needed for repairing the disabled device is not located onsite and as such needs to be shipped in from a remote location.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.